The Bloody Blossom
by littlemermaid98
Summary: Over the years, Sakura Haruno has become one of the most powerful konoichi in her time. Now that Sasuke finally got his revenge and is coming home, can team 7 come together again? And why is Sasuke feeling? sorry i suck at summarys, but read its good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prologue

It was around midnight. One of the strongest konoichis was, yet again on another solo mission. Her task: Find needed information on Akatsuki and kill the informer. Leave no trace behind.

'The Bloody Blossom' was what she was known as. Sakura Haruno has gotten much more power since her genin days, or even her chunin. She had even surpassed her shishou, the Fifth Hokage, one of the legendary sannin. She had amazing chakra control, inhuman strength, intelligence and to top it off, amazing beauty. Her hair remained its pink color, but grew until it reached her mid-thigh. Her eyes were a striking sea foam green, but had gotten colder and lost their luster over the years. She grew out of her baby fat and now was skinny, yet curvy in all the right places. Any man's dream.

She was currently straddling her target to secretly administer some truth serum while trying to keep her never ending cool. _' If this creep doen't keep his hands to himself I'll rip his hands off and feed them to him!' _This wasn't the first seduction mission she had but she was amazing at her job. With her looks to help her out, she always got the job done. Yet she never got her first kiss stolen from her, or her virginity.

When one of his hands started to go too low, Sakura quickly knocked him out with a quick tap on his pressure point.

" Shit! Well now this makes it easier. Perhaps you shouldn't have gotten all hormonal on me." She reached to her thigh and pulled out a small syringe filled with some yellow liquid(truth serum) and plunged it in his jugular. The quickest way to get it in his system. Then she waits…

…

"Oi! You awake yet?" She gave him a slight nudge.

"What did you do to me?" the poor man whimpered.

"Truth serum. Now I think I'll ask you a few questions… How are you connected to Akatsuki?"

" I-I… give them sh-shelter… wh-while they travel throughout the villages…"

" Do you know where they are currently?" her voice was strong and confident.

"Y-Yes… they're in Cloud… NO WHY AM I SAYING THIS!" the truth serum is warring off.

" Do you know where they will be heading next?"

" N-not exactly… I here they're g-going to either Leaf or M-mist..."

"Two more questions… Was there a man with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, around my age?"

" Y-y-yes…"

"Hmmm… Ok is there anything else you know about Akatsuki?"

" W-well a-all I k-know is that they're planning on c-capturing some of the strongest sh-shinobi in the world…"

'_What would they do with them?'_

"Thanks for the info… enjoy hell…" And with that she slit his neck and watched the blood pour down all over his now lifeless body. She hummed as she licked the blood of her bloody kunai. She did this with all her kills. She wanted to taste the blood of all the miserable scum who didn't have anything better to do but hurt others or help those who hurt others.

"_**SHANNARO! ANOTHER EASY MISSION COMPLETED!"**_

" _Yeah yeah! I get it. Let's just go home and and hand in our mission report and go train some more."_

" _**OK GREAT IDEA!"**_

"_OI! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"_

She didn't let her inner finish as she made her signature cherry blossom symbol carved into her victim's chest, which gave her, her nickname.

" Madara, I'm done with the Akatsuki.I know that all you said about the Elders was a lie." Said a one of the last remaining Uchihas.

" Sasuke,so you finally figured it out?"

"Well it wasn't hard. I know that only Danzo assigned the mission to my brother , not the other Elders." before Madara could act, with amazing speed, Sasuke punctured Madara's Heart.

" Wow-cough- I'm impressed...-coughs up blood-… you actually managed to kill me… or maybe I let yo-" but before he could finish he started coughing up blood and couldn't breath. Even if he let his new pupil kill him, the blade was poisoned.

"I don't care if you let me kill you, you deserve to die, lying to me like that. I could have been In my home with my team, but no. You had to ruin my life with lies."

"W-well S-sa-sasuke… I shouldn't worry… you sh-should enjoy y-y-your life wh-while you c-can…" and then Madara Uchiha finally died.

Hey this is my first fanfic so don't judge okay! Anyway what do you think? Leave comments! I'll write soon!

-Littlemermaid98


	2. Chapter 2

The Bloody Blossom Chapter 1:Homecoming

"Shis-sune get me shome more Shake!" yelled a very drunk Hokage.

" Hokage-sama I think you had enough Sake for today." Said Shizune, while de-drunk-efiying her mentor.

" Thanks Shizune… wow I must have been drunk, I still feel kinda loopy…" POOF!

" Hello Tsunade-shishou." Said the blossom haired konoichi.

" Sakura, back already? I just assigned the mission to you yesterday… new record I see…" said Tsunade with a grin.

" Hai. Here is the mission report."

" Arigatou. Now why don't you go rest and meet me in my office tonight at 7:00 P.M. Sharp?" _'Another mission again? Oh well, I shouldn't complain.'_

" Hai Tsunade-shishou." And with that, she poofed away to her house.

HALF AN HOUR AGO:

Sasuke had been running as fast as he could to Konoha.

" There it is!" he yelled. He could currently see the gates in the distance.

As soon as he stepped in the village he was confronted with six ANBU.

"Hault! Sasuke Uchiha, we have direct orders to take you to the Hokage." Said the one in the middle with a Canary mask.

" Aa. Just get on with it." Said a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

ONE HOUR LATER

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" said the Godaime.

" Uchiha! What are you doing here!" it was more of a demand then a question.

" I completed all of my goals. I now wish to be a part of the village once more." Said Sasuke with his usual stoic mask in place.

' _Why does he have to come now! Sakura should be coming back soon. She won't be happy…either that or she'll be ecstatic.' _" I'm afraid it won't be that simple Uchiha. We have to have a trial and then I must discuss your punishment with the Elders."

Sasuke flinched at the word Elders. " Fine. Whatever gets me in the village."

" Hmm… fine. Until then you will be put in Konoha prison. Now scram!"

NORMAL TIME

" Why am I here Tsunade-shishou?" said a slightly confused Sakura.

" Well Sakura, I have good and or Bad news…( Sakura raises eyebrow)… We have Sasuke Uchiha in the village prison."

Sakura's eyes where the size of plates. _' He's back? HE'S BACK! I'm so happy!'_

"_**HAPPY? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAPPY? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALL THE CRAP YOU PUT UP WITH HIM?"**_

' _I guess you're right, after all l don't love him…right?'_

" _**OH BUT YOU DO! BUT AS SOON AS HE GETS OUT OF PRISON WE'RE GONNA KICK HIS ASS! SHANNARO!"**_

' _Damn right we will! OH hey what'd I say about the yelling? AND I DON'T LOVE HIM!'_

" Sakura his trial has been scheduled for the day after tomorrow. You should probably go see him before. You never know if he will be executed or not."

" Hai shishou!" and with that she started running for Konoha Prison.

'_Here I come Uchiha!'_

Hey it's Littlemermaid98!

So what do you think? I'll write more don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: Sasuke's Inner:

* * *

><p>DAY BEFORE THE TRIAL<p>

Sasuke woke up to the light sound of footsteps.

Even if he had been in prison for a day, the conditions in the cell made it feel like months. The small room made him feel claustrophobic, the disturbing writing on the walls made him feel depressed, the decomposing animals and an unsanitary bathroom with no privacy made him gag. Not only that but he didn't take a shower ever since the day he killed Madara.

The light footsteps got louder and he could now sense two people._ 'One male, one female. One has a very powerful chakra… most likely the male.'_

How wrong he was.

"Uchiha you have a visitor." Said the guard.

"Hn."

The female walked up in front of the bars so he could see her… sort of.

'_ANBU… looks around my age… but why would an ANBU want to visit me?'_

" Hello Uchiha…" said a very silky and naturally seductive voice. She was wearing her wolf ANBU mask, obviously not wanting to reveal herself just yet._ 'She sounds somewhat… familiar…'_

" Who are you and what do you want?" apparently just wanting to cut to the chase.

" Is that any way to greet your teammate?" she said in a mocking voice.

" What the hell are you talking abo-…" And that's when he suddenly realized who it was. He quickly put on his stoic mask before anyone could see his surprise. But _she _saw it.

She brought up her hand and, ever so slowly, removed her ANBU mask. Revealing her, now mid-thigh length, pastel pink hair and her beautiful sea foam green eyes.

" Hello Sasuke…" her voice hiding any emotion that she had.

' _Wow, she really… changed…'_

"_**YEA! SHE'S FRICKEN HOT!" **_Said his, now existing, inner.

' _Yea… WAIT WHAT?'_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>HA HA HA! DO YOU SEE HIS FACE? PRICELESS!"<strong>_

' _Yea it is pretty funny… wonder what he's thinking…'_

" _**PROBABLY SOMETHING LIKE **_**' DAMN THAT BITCH IS SEXY!'**_**!"**_

' _Don't get too full of yourself… damn why are you still yelling?'_

* * *

><p>" Sakura…" said Sasuke.<p>

" Hmm, interesting… guards!" yelled Sakura. Two of the many guards came up to her.

" Yes Haruno-sama?" said a slightly sweating guard.

" Haruno-sama?" grumbled Sasuke to himself. _Whatever…_

" Bring him to the interrogation unit, room 128. I'll be there in an hour." Said Sakura with surprising authority.

" Hai Haruno-sama!" said the guards in unison. And then just casually left.

* * *

><p>While the two guards where bringing Sasuke to his interrogation room, the guards where whispering to each other on what kind of stuff might happen to Sasuke.<p>

" Man, I feel sorry for the prisoner. I mean, have you seen what kind of stuff Haruno-sama does to get information?" said one.

" Yeah! I heard that she uses all kind of mental and physical torture to get what she wants." Said the other. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

Meanwhile the other guard turned tomato red. " He-he-he sometimes I just go to watch some of the, uh, _physical torture_… if you know what I mean."

That comment was followed by a couple of snickers from the other guard. " Hey you think this guy will be lucky enough to get the '_physical torture'_ or the mental torture…" the other guard flinched at the words mental torture.

They both glanced at Sasuke with scared faces.

' _Sakura seems known for her torture methods… but, would she torture me? Either way, better safe than sorry…'_

And with that, they placed (threw) Sasuke into his assigned room and left.

* * *

><p>SOOO… WHAT DO YOU THINK?<p> 


End file.
